


【狼队】情书

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 角色死亡





	【狼队】情书

【狼队】情书

 

Logan在起床的时候发现他脑袋里出现了大量的空白，记忆零零碎碎的分散在各个角落里，像是一些没有被打开的潘多拉魔盒。  
他抓了抓头发从床上跳下来，屋子里的布局不怎么熟悉，不过的确是他惯常的生活内容，床铺的位置有点高，几步远的位置有个被踹倒在地的凳子，他关掉摆在床头柜上的台灯，在那些七零八落的啤酒瓶后面看到了一个相框。  
里面的照片被人撕掉了一半，痕迹显得有点新，他瞪着照片里的自己像个傻子一样的笑容皱起眉毛，那个他正把手搭在不知道谁的肩膀上，关节处的皮肤都显得无比放松。  
Logan把那个相框丢回了柜子上，动作太大让他挂在自己胸前的狗牌都丁零作响。他在那上面看到了自己的名字，或者说应该是自己的名字，底下还写了一个奇怪的代号。  
他站在那把能找到的线索梳理了一遍，他已经太过于习惯面对这些突如其来的失忆了。  
首先他叫Logan，狗牌上这样写着的。这里是他家，住了很长时间的样子，摆设实在太过于熟悉。这个屋子里还应该住着另外一个人，多半是自己的床伴，他只找到了自己刚才睡着的那一张双人床。昨天过得不太好，他喝了很多酒，回来的时候把凳子都踹倒了，但是没有带另外的床伴回来。  
更正，和他一起住着的应该是恋人。  
他们的吵架应该是前几天，Logan看到前厅里被打碎的几个玻璃杯，碎片散落了一地，没人清理。他的恋人多半非常生气，也许他们讨论了分手的事情，因为那个ta把他们的照片都撕开了。  
也许是自己撕的，也许自己再也没办法忍受配合对方的生活方式。Logan一边胡乱猜测着一边走进厨房里，他看到堆在水池里的一堆盘子，几个装垃圾的大包放在角落里。他迈过它们打开了冰箱，在几个套着保鲜膜的餐盘后面找到了两听啤酒。  
更正，他应该无比的想要他的恋人回来，没有对方他的生活似乎一团糟。  
他一口气灌下了半听冰镇啤酒，清晨的阳光正在透过没拉好的窗帘倾泻进来，他隐约听到了闹钟的声响，有晨跑的邻居路过他的窗边，他们没做停留，Logan却习惯性的对着那里微笑了一下。该做早饭了，他的脑子里钻出一个念头。  
Logan把喝空的易拉罐塞进垃圾袋里，他的头脑清醒了很多，所以打算在他的恋人回来之前将家里打扫一遍。这也是对方的家，ta总该回来的不是么。也许他们会再次进行一场小小的争辩，他会在对方生气的时候亲吻ta的脸颊，对方会融化在他的怀里。非常好。  
Logan拉开了衣柜。  
更正，他的恋人大概也许可能是个男的，他没在那儿发现任何的适合女性装扮的衣物。这个发现让他所有的内脏都纠结到了一起，他非常确定自己会在对方回来认错的时候把他扫地出门。  
难怪他们会吵架。Logan摔上衣柜门的时候生硬的想。他高兴的喝了很多酒，厨房水池里的盘子是单身庆祝会的售后服务，他把那一半照片撕下来扔到了他的恋人脸上，肯定还对他说了个滚字----  
Logan不由自主的打了个冷战，他无法停止让他的，男性，恋人，完整的充盈他的大脑了。他在想他，拼命的疯狂的歇斯底里的想他。这是身体里的记忆。他的恋人是模糊不清的，眼前全是鲜红的艳红的殷红的血红的，眼镜盖掉了他的恋人半张脸，他透过那抹红看向他，他笑起来的时候唇角会露出半边可爱的虎牙，他的脸颊挂了个浅浅的酒窝，他的名字在自己舌尖上翻滚。  
Logan张张口，那个叫不出来的名字被他吞回了喉咙里，他想要伸手按按抽痛的额头，抬起手来却发现关节处的爪子不知道什么时候支了出来，他的背后被冷汗浸透。他不得不站定环视了一下房间，重新做了迎接恋人回家的打算。  
他把玻璃碎片扫起来塞进了垃圾袋里，然后把水池里堆叠的盘子都洗了个干净，他把卧室里的家具整理好，甚至连被单都更换一新。他站在床边妄想了几秒拥抱着他的恋人倒在这条新被单时候的样子，意外觉得也不是那么的恶心。  
整理过程中接到了朋友的电话，大概是他的学生什么的，对面的语气有点低落，他没想起来对方的名字却还要为他加油鼓气。对面的声音有点惊诧，然后他挂断了电话。  
也许他和恋人的争吵已经影响到了身边人？Logan把一大堆脏衣服塞进洗衣机的时候暗自琢磨，等他回来一定要按着他的脑袋去和那些无辜的家伙挨个认错。  
他把没喝完的那听啤酒放回了冰箱里，那玩意儿在桌子上留下了大量的水渍，Logan不得不找了条干毛巾把那里擦干净。  
明天会好起来。他躺在床上的时候想。他的恋人会风尘仆仆的推开门，一边把过重的行李包丢在地上一边喊自己的名字。他会笑着走出去迎接他，把他按在门板上亲吻，他们还会再照一张更加亲密的合照。  
瞧，他已经完全不排斥恋人是个男性这个事实了。  
Logan闭上了眼睛。

 

有人抓着他的肩膀对他喊冷静，爪子无意识的支出他的关节。  
Logan从床上惊醒的时候觉得有什么地方不对劲。  
他跟随着自己的直觉从卧室里走了出去，他站在前厅忽然回忆起了自己跌跌撞撞的推开门时的样子。  
他在酒吧里买醉了整整三天，该死的自愈因子让他一直不能被灌醉，直到过量的酒把他撑得快要吐出来，他抓着最后的几只瓶子离开了那里。  
房间里有他们离开前就预备打扫的东西，任务过急让他们甚至没办法先处理家里的事情。他如同惯常的那样为他的恋人拉紧战斗服的拉链，和他开无关紧要的玩笑，在他紧抿的嘴角偷吻，和他钻进黑鸟。  
他把放在前厅桌子上的那几个杯子全都失手打落了，他的恋人最喜欢的那几个。然后踉跄着走回了卧室里，把碍眼的凳子踹到一边，然后坐在床上继续往喉咙里灌着啤酒。  
放在床头的相框是朦胧里能抓到的唯一，像一个清晰的指示灯在迷雾中亮起，他看到自己的笑脸，恋人的笑脸，嘲讽又愚昧的静止在一张纸片上。  
Logan僵硬的调转视线，他忽然看到了被踹倒在一边的垃圾桶，他一直忽视了的那个，清晰而明朗的摆在那里。  
他在里面发现了那张被撕掉的另一半照片，团成了一团的丢在了那个角落里。像一个不肯被触及的小秘密。  
停。他想，然后把手指触碰到了那个褶皱的纸团上。  
停下来。他抑制着手指的颤抖努力将它铺平。照片上笑的璀璨的那张脸是最后一把钥匙。  
Logan听见了记忆拼命灌回脑子的声音，像失去了阀门的水流。他被那些东西冲撞的摇摇欲坠。他的恋人，Scott summers，Cyclops，x men战斗队长，他一动不动的躺在自己眼前，护目镜的摘去让他露出被从中划过一道的眼睛，他的脖子上也有一道差不多的刀伤，伤口太深到他死都没办法止血。  
爪子猛的钻出了Logan的指关节，他听到记忆里的自己的咆哮声，像是整个世界在眼前崩溃了似的，有人抓住他的肩膀对他喊冷静，他拼命的伸手抓住了Scott已经冰凉的手指。

 

Logan在起床的时候发现他脑袋里出现了大量的空白，他按了按自己的额头，忽然感觉手臂被什么坚硬的纸片划伤了。  
哦，是半张被团起来的照片。

 

Fin.


End file.
